1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-halogen series floor material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-halogen series floor material preferably used as a floor material for use in architectural structures such as buildings, condominiums and commercial facilities or a floor material for use in vehicles such as trains or buses.
2. Description of Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, as a floor material (a tile-like floor material or sheet-like floor material) for use in architectural structures such as buildings, condominiums or commercial facilities or a floor material for use in vehicles such as trains or buses, a floor material made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin is widely used.
However, a PVC floor material generates a large amount of smoke and poisonous gases such as hydrogen chloride at the time of burning. Accordingly, this causes difficulties from the viewpoint of disaster prevention because evacuees may inhale such poisonous gases at the time of fire disaster and also causes environment pollution when incinerating such floor materials. Furthermore, since such a PVC floor material contains a large amount of plasticizer, there are problems that the floor material emits specific odor, the flexibility as a floor material gradually deteriorates as the plasticizer evaporates and the appearance gradually deteriorates since the plasticizer gradually causes dull deposits on the surface of the floor material.
Recently, there is a proposal that a material that generates less poisonous gases at the time of burning is used as a floor material in place of the aforementioned PVC material.
However, in the proposed floor material, in cases where filler is not added to the surface side of the floor material or the amount of filler is decreased at the surface side thereof for the purpose of increasing the abrasion resistance, the so-called valley warping phenomenon (a phenomenon in which edge side portions warp upward with respect to the central portion) of the floor material causes remarkably, which deteriorates the workability. As a result, the proposed floor material is inferior to the aforementioned PVC floor material.